


Grey

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Warlock friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: Miyu does not like the color grey. Lilith thinks she looks great in it.Written for day 12 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "What if I don't see it?"





	Grey

"Okay, so-"

"Absolutely not."

"It'll look amazing," Lilith insists.

Miyu looks horrified. "Lilith, I hate the color grey, and I don't hate anything."

The Exo shoves the robes into her arms. "Just try it on, would you?" She proceeds to shove the older Warlock into a dressing stall. "This goes under your armor." Or, at least, it could, she supposes. "It doesn't have to be your favorite color. It'll make your armor pop. And your Bond, too…"

Knowing that's at least one way to ensure compliance, Lilith sticks her hand between the curtains of the dressing stall. "I'll hold it for you. There's not a lot of room in there."

It's warm when Miyu presses it into her hands. Like a garment left out in the sun. Lilith inspects the delicate cording, the beautiful, intricate loops that make a knot and look entirely unlike one all at once. "It's beautiful," Lilith comments idly. "I can't believe he commissioned it. He doesn't seem like the type to understand fashion."

"You're spending too much time with Tess, I think," Miyu hums, grumbling something under her breath right after. When she growls, Lilith lets out a snick of a laugh. It all stops when Miyu sticks only her head out of the curtains, careful to keep them closed with her hands. She looks positively feral. "Stop that!" Miyu barks. "This is awful."

"Oh, stop. You're being ridiculous."

"You like bright and shiny things so you get to try on the fancy stuff, but you want to stuff me in this tarp that makes my complexion look like I'm one of those zombies from Golden Age movies."

"Just come out here and let me see," Lilith groans. "Your whining is almost as bad as mine."

"You're welcome," Miyu teases back, throwing back the curtains with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm wearing an ugly tarp."

"What if I don't see it?" Lilith evaluates her, and she doesn't. The garment isn't a pale grey; it's like a dark, rich kohl color that brings out the darker glint of steel that remains in her diamond sharp eyes, helps to reveal the lavender-lilac tint to her fine, thick hair, and accentuates the softness of her alabaster skin, just one muted shade darker than her quicksilver gaze. Nothing tarp-like, unlike that hideous set of robes and got from Shaxx that she insists on wearing at least twice a week when they're out and about.

"Then you're blind."

"I am not." Lilith says, in an equally exasperated tone. She holds out her friend's Bond. "Put this on."

Miyu does. The top half of the garment is like a sheath, tight fitting until the waste when it flares out with slits to allow movement. It's appropriate for a swordswoman. Contrary to her earlier words, the Exo knows Miyu needs no armor to make her look good in this ensemble.

"Amazing."

Stepping back, Lilith circles her, pensive. "You look… older. Pretty. Really pretty. But older."

"You know I'm older," Miyu reminds her, still frowning. Lilith puts her hands on Miyu's shoulders and leans around her, so they're both looking in the mirror at her reflection.

"But you don't act like it." Lilith squeezes her shoulders. "Not like that, I don't mean it like I did when we met." The yellow lights of her vocal synth light up the high collar and side of Miyu's neck. "You just don't like the color for a dumb reason."

"If you had a mean nickname-"

"I'd own it," Lilith interrupts, sounding both young, achingly young, and yet firm in her resolve. "I'd make it mine and not theirs because they don't know me."

"I know, but-"

"There's nothing grey about you." She steps back. "Except your mood when you act like this. You’re just letting them win."

Miyu frowns harder at that, then sighs. "You're a good friend, Lillie."

"I know," She agrees with a grin. "Which is why we're buying this and you’re wearing it out of here."


End file.
